Crystal growth in gels is well-known in the art. Gels slow down the crystal growing process so that crystals can be grown larger and in desired formations. However, among the wide array of techniques known for growing a variety of crystal formations in gels, no easy, child-safe method has been shown for growing cruciform, or cross-shaped, crystals.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method and kit for growing cross-shaped crystals through the combination of safe chemicals found in common foods. The present invention thus provides aesthetic, educational and economic benefits over the prior art, as no expensive special laboratory equipment or chemicals are needed to grow desirable cross-shaped crystals.
The present invention provides a method for growing cross-shaped crystals. Gelatin and cream of tartar are mixed together with boiling water. A clear gel forms after the mixture is cooled for 12 to 18 hours. Subsequently, calcium chloride solution is poured on top of the gel. The solution soaks down into the gel forming cross-shaped crystals (other complexes can form in addition to the crystals). Preferably, the cross-shaped crystals are permitted to grow for at least two weeks and below a temperature of about 60xc2x0 F. until a desirable size of cross-shaped crystals is produced.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the cross-shaped crystals product is isolated from the gel. The crystals may be displayed in a clear viewing apparatus. An exemplary apparatus includes a glass or plastic key chain.
The present invention also provides a kit for producing cross-shaped crystals. In an embodiment of the present invention, the kit includes cream of tartar, gelatin, calcium chloride solution, and a crystal growing chamber. The kit further includes instructions for using the contents of the kit in the method of the present invention to grow cross-shaped crystals.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a kit for growing cross-shaped crystals also includes a magnifying glass for examining the crystals.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a kit for growing cross-shaped crystals also includes a clear sealable key chain container, such as a plastic or glass cylinder with a securable top, for displaying the crystals.